


Махашиваратри

by Guardian__Angle, nen_doe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, в фике пострадали все до одного поскольку сансара - мир страдания, все совпадения случайны, дабкон, первый раз, псевдоиндуизм и псвевдошиваизм, шесть рук один извращенец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian__Angle/pseuds/Guardian__Angle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Однажды Диппер с другом приезжают в Индию на праздник, посвящённый Шиве.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines





	Махашиваратри

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF 2016.

День Шиваратри – это словно пару сотен Мейбл заперли в одной комнате, оставив им кисти и краски, улыбаясь, думает Диппер. Каждый уважающий себя поклонник Шивы сегодня надел свой новый наряд, предварительно искупавшись – кое-кого они с Френки видели с утра голышом в местной речке. У парней-индусов, кажется, куда меньше стеснения, чем у приезжих американцев, долго раздумывавших, гигиенично ли вообще влезать под душ – по прилёту Френки заговорщически сообщил Дипперу, что видел под его кроватью большого таракана. Диппер в одиночестве сидит под распахнутым окном в гостиничном номере; Френки Холлидей – друг и товарищ по университету наверняка сейчас замер где-то на улице среди чудаков-отшельников садху, среди светильников и гирлянд, чутко прислушиваясь к себе, поддавшись волшебству всеобщей медитации. Медитация – для тех, кто не умеет правильно думать, полагает Диппер, и пытается собрать воедино собственные впечатления, сортируя и взвешивая их, чтобы наутро занести в дневник путешествий. Это путешествие у него первое (он надеется, что из многих). От окна тянет прохладой и тишиной – и это хорошо. Музыка и барабанный бой, стихший только после полуночи, совсем истощили его слух. Пожалуй, он должен был бы устать, но сон совсем не идёт, так что Диппер вспоминает самое странное, пожалуй, что произошло с ним за день: абхишеку. 

...Все эти термины – сокровище Френка, тот увлечён Индией, дэвами, асурами, претами и прочими удивительными существами, слишком отдающими религией, чтобы заинтересовать Диппера всерьёз. Как и ритуалы – Пайнс отдаёт дань уважения чужим традициям и ставит галочку в личном списке достижений, подставляя руки под струю прозрачной воды, стараясь не оценивать, насколько она чистая. Он вспоминает наставления Френка: думай о том, чего хочешь, ну и ещё – что бы ты за это отдал. Вода льётся и льётся, а желаний у Диппера всего два. Одно он отгоняет от себя, неотрывно глядя на бронзовый цилиндр, по которому стекают капли жертвенной воды, ведь оно совсем не стоит упоминания. А второе... Диппер просто хочет новую тайну взамен прежней, оставшейся в глубоком детстве. Он почти не помнит то время, но ему кажется, там осталось что-то значительное, что заставило его выбрать именно этот гуманитарный факультет, отбросив возможности совершить пару открытий в математике или физике, к которым Пайнс очевидно имеет талант. И за такое – не жалко ничего. На мгновение в отражении воды ему чудится горящий глаз. Диппер вздрагивает - видение дробится на капли, а потом и вовсе пропадает. Он спешно благодарит служителей храма и бегом спускается вниз по ступеням, прижимая к себе сумку с припасами для второго этапа церемонии, надеясь не разлить молоко. Ощущение присутствия чего-то у себя за спиной щекочет нервы – неудивительно, успокаивает себя Диппер, проталкиваясь через толпу, на этой площади собралось несколько тысяч человек, чтобы загадать желание... Но это его не успокаивает. Он боится признаться себе, что давно не чувствовал себя таким живым и уязвимым. Диппер звонит другу, но даже когда тот берёт трубку, среди напевов и радостных возгласов шиваитов невозможно разобрать, о чём тот толкует... В конце концов, это была мечта Френка – приехать сюда на праздник и следующую за ним ярмарку. На самые смелые планы Диппера не хватило бы недели мартовских университетских каникул.

Когда в углу комнаты Диппер видит высокую тонкую фигуру, словно облачённую в туман, то предполагает, что надышался парами из трубок чиллум. Фигура приближается, тихонько звякая металлом на лодыжках и запястьях, и когда становится напротив, Пайнс вжимается в стену, изо всех сил стараясь стать как можно меньше и незаметнее.  
_Дева Мария_ , думает Диппер, _и ведь все эти люди на улицах поклоняются Шиве. Чёртово коллективное бессознательное._  
У ночного гостя шесть рук.  
А ещё у него совершенно определённо что-то с шеей, но в полутьме номера никак не разглядеть.  
– Намасте*, Диппер Пайнс, – произносит визитёр, и, против ожидания, голос у него высокий и звонкий. Слишком высокий и слишком звонкий для такого странного массивного тела: голова незнакомца почти упирается в потолок, так что целиком его Диппер рассмотреть не может, как ни старается.  
Пайнс не отвечает – и гость наклоняется к нему сам, кругловатым тёмным лицом в обрамлении спутанных волос. Где-то под веками у него точно рождаются новые вселенные, загораются и остывают светила, потому что отвести взгляд у Диппера не получается. Это похоже на гипноз, Пайнс будто бы снова слышит барабаны и колокольчики, но нет, это просто воображение; улица всё так же предаётся вдумчивому бдению джагран, ни сном ни духом не подозревая, что происходит на третьем этаже задрипанного отеля.  
– Ну, давай, побеседуем, – предлагает незнакомец и хмыкает.  
– Ты - Шива? – голос у Диппера такой хриплый, словно он выкурил пару пачек мальборо подряд. Глаза, наверное, не лучше. Будто присутствие непонятного существа усилило гравитацию в комнате в несколько раз. Лучше вообще не шевелиться.  
– Как сказать, – гость хмыкает. - Все мы в какой-то мере Шива! У меня много имён. Есть интересные. Бхайрава Самхара, например.  
Он оглядывает себя, хлопает в ладоши самой верхней парой рук, значительно уменьшаясь в размерах, и Диппера отпускает. Он снова может моргать, двигать конечностями и задавать глупые вопросы предположительному богу, теперь парящему над полом.  
– Я сплю?  
– Все вы спите, дорогой мой. Майя – скверная штука. А знаешь, что ещё хуже? – Самхара подлетает к нему и доверительно шепчет. – Гаутама наврал! Освобождения не существует.  
Диппер со стоном запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену. Индийские имена и верования делают ему по-настоящему больно. Однажды Холлидей пытался подбить его выучить санскрит, но дальше слога "а" дело не ушло. Пожалуй, если бы Диппер вложился в это чуть больше... но и орать на санскрите – уже неплохо. Он мог бы писать прочувствованные послания о спасении...  
– Я уже понял, что для тебя всё это слишком сложно, человечек, – фыркает Самхара. – Перейду к делу.  
Он одновременно складывает на груди три пары рук, и Дипперу становится интересно, куда же они там крепятся.  
– Тебе удалось удивить меня! – восклицает он. – Когда целая куча народу приходит плескаться водичкой тебе на член, думая про всякую фигню вроде зарплаты побольше чем у соседа и тридцати детей – это ужасно скучно!  
Бхайрава совершенно игнорирует закашлявшегося Диппера – боже, ведь они ещё неделю назад обсуждали с другом волнующую тему тантры и лингамов в индийских храмах! – и продолжает:  
– У меня есть всё, что тебе нужно! Я исполню твои желания, даже не попросив ничего взамен. Как тебе?  
"Всегда читай написанное мелким шрифтом", – с детства наказывал ему прадядя Стэнли, но, наверное, это глаза чужака вытворяют что-то с его сознанием: Диппер забывает об осторожности. Должно быть, во всём виноват странный праздник. _Кто знает, что может случиться в Махашиваратри?.._ Внутри у него всё сжимается в предчувствии вожделенной тайны. В этот момент желание постичь весь мир в его душе куда темнее, чем кожа Бхайравы.  
– Возможность всё знать, – бог-самозванец смеётся, словно перекатывает камешки. – Она здесь, мальчик. Ты шёл к ней половину жизни.  
Самхара вытягивает верхнюю левую руку – она простирается через полкомнаты и останавливается перед Диппером; на кончиках пальцев вспыхивает бледное пламя. _Агни_ , подсказывает внутренняя энциклопедия, _гори оно всё_. Лёгкость, с которой он соглашается, пугает его самого. Диппер кладёт ладонь в угли, и жар их достаёт до сердца. В этот момент Пайнсу кажется, что из окна тянет пустыней, каким-то голодным маревом, пожирающим тишину и покой, но это проходит.  
Бхайрава лениво переворачивается в воздухе и качает ногой под потолком. К несчастью, тёмная роба с весёленькой узорчатой хламидой поверх никак не отвечают на вопрос Диппера о божественной анатомии. Кстати, о вопросах… не он ли только что обещал Пайнсу?.. Диппер хмурится, прислушиваясь к себе – ничего.  
– Эй, Бх... Шива. И как работает эта штука со всезнанием?  
Самхара смотрит на него с любопытством и ухмыляется.  
– Полагаю, тебе надо будет просто прийти в храм, полить водой на мой лингам и задать свой вопрос. Ну, или маслом. Тоже приятно.  
Диппер ощущает некоторое разочарование, как в тот день, когда он, ещё будучи совсем маленьким, понял, что их с Мейбл родители не всесильны.  
– Прямо сейчас ты и так здесь, – сердито и резонно замечает Пайнс, поднимаясь с пола и упираясь руками в бока.  
– Кажется, масло с праздника у тебя ещё осталось? – уточняет Бхайрава, зависая у него над головой, заставляя дёрнуться и развернуться. – А что, давай. Я не против.  
– А без участия... лингамов никак нельзя? – фыркает Диппер.  
– Можно! Но это не так интересно, – жизнерадостно объявляет исчадие пантеона индийских богов, поводит плечами – и одежды соскальзывают на пол, оставаясь лежать тёмной туманной грудой. Под ними кожа у него совсем тёмная, расцвеченная странными золотыми узорами. Логичнее было бы предположить, что красивые татушки – это, например, отрывки из Вед, но сейчас Дипперу хочется, чтобы там было написано "Шива – козёл".  
Что толку от еды, которую невозможно съесть? Пайнс голоден, он голодает уже много лет, и сейчас чувствует только злость.  
– Нетерпение – роскошь, доступная лишь смертным, – забавляется Бхайрава. – А я – танцующий бог... хочешь, станцую тебе об этом?  
Диппер замирает как вкопанный, глядя в гипнотические жёлтые глаза напротив. Сейчас они с богом почти одного роста.  
– Ты открыл мне дорогу в свою голову, Пайнс; всё моё – теперь твоё. Но и ты принадлежишь мне. Ах да, я же должен тебе ещё желание.  
По спине Диппера расходится холодок. Другое желание – из тех, что Диппер прячет между мыслями об учёбе в запертом пространстве ванной комнаты пару раз в месяц – делать это чаще даже как-то глупо.  
Губы у Шивы – жёсткие и прохладные. От лёгкого металлического запаха _(крови?)_ волоски на шее Диппера встают дыбом, он мелкими шажками пятится от окна к двери, но ему не дают уйти. Шесть рук, словно щупальца, обвивают Пайнса, заключая в надёжный кокон. Для эфемерного существа у Бхайравы слишком крепкая хватка.  
Да и можно ли вообще сбежать от того, кому подвластно земное притяжение?  
В голове у Пайнса всё мутится и плывёт.  
– Сегодня ты – моя Тандава**, Диппер.  
С руками – совсем другая история. Пайнса словно гладят тёплым бархатом. Кажется, пальцы Бхайравы сразу везде: забираются под майку (господи, и он, как примерный индус, ещё и надел самую лучшую, пытаясь понравиться Шиве?), вплетаются в волосы, заползают в шорты, легко сжимаясь вокруг члена Диппера. Он пытается остановить наваждение, причинить себе боль, закричать – сон это или нет, за стенкой в соседнем номере должны быть люди… Но воздух в комнате дрожит и сгущается, сдавливая грудь, из лёгких выходит только хрип. В колени ему что-то ударяется – оказывается, это край гостиничной кровати.  
– Я милосерден... просто не зли меня, – усмехается Бхайрава, запуская язык ему прямо в ухо, и Пайнс вздрагивает. – Сейчас мы станцуем.  
Следом за глотком свежего воздуха в рот Диппера проскальзывают чужие пальцы, наполняя его фруктовой сладостью.  
– Всё это– ваши дары мне, – шепчет чужой голос у него в голове. – И я их принял.  
Время замедляется текучей патокой и останавливается совсем во мгновении полного принятия. _Саттва.._ Их тела соприкасаются с идеальной нежностью, и каждое касание чужих ладоней усмиряет боль, насыщает. Каждое стремление находит своё завершение, ещё не успев возникнуть.  
Потеря золотой вечности ощущается Диппером, как изощрённая пытка. В новой реальности всё окрашено в красный - цвет огня, разведённого под котлом. В ней он утыкается лбом в матрас, куда вжимает его рука Бхайравы. Колени скользят и липнут к белью, между ног его льются масло и молоко. Диппер стонет, но чужие пальцы во рту заглушают стоны. Он отдаётся божественной милости, которой угодно подвесить его на руках, как послушную марионетку и развести его бёдра. _Раджас..._ Место, где ты вынужден вечно искать наслаждения, но не находить его. Бхайрава вдавливается внутрь; весь он – острые углы, и каждое движение его – резкость, боль и неукротимое пламя. Щёки Диппера пылают, по лицу текут слёзы. Его тело словно вибрирует на одной высокой, дрожащей ноте, готовой оборваться в любой момент.  
Он не сможет это остановить, чувствует Диппер, вдыхая воздух, напоённый чужими стонами, пеплом и темнотой. Вокруг светятся алым несколько пар чужих глаз: все они пришли …помочь? Где-то за его плечом утробно стонет Бхайрава, вскрывая небосвод. _Тамас..._ Он впивается в бёдра Диппера, и вот тогда мир вздрагивает. Жернова разрушения слетают с осей, дробя в пыль и крошево прежний порядок, а Самхара хохочет, забрызганный кровью, протягивая к Пайнсу руки – и с ладоней его сыплются кости и зубы... Кончая, Диппер перестаёт существовать вместе с миром – гаснет, как последний отблеск чужого сна на радужке ненасытного чёрно-золотого бога... 

Он просыпается из места, где снов, кажется, нет вовсе, и едва может двинуться. Простыню под ним можно выжимать, майка и приспущенные шорты испорчены, от всего явственно несёт уже начинающим скисать молоком. У изголовья лежат три увядших листа бильвы***, тут же валяется сумка Диппера. Минуту или больше Пайнс просто смотрит на то, как за окном светает, гадая, сколько же он не_спал, и когда вернётся Френки. У него совсем нет сил придумывать объяснения, хотя парочку из них он теперь задолжал самому себе.  
Задница ноет, как маленькая разрушенная вселенная – сделав неловкое движение в попытках натянуть приспущенные шорты, Диппер чувствует, как что-то выскальзывает из него, падает на постель, потом скатывается на пол. Морщась от боли, он нашаривает предмет рукой – и со стоном поднимает с пола маленький, толщиной в палец, бронзовый цилиндрик, рельефный на ощупь. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что это.  
В мозгу что-то перещёлкивает, и Диппер понимает, что теперь умеет читать на санскрите.  
"Увидимся. С любовью, Самхара", гласит надпись на блестящем от масла металле.  
_______________  
*Намасте – приветствие на санскрите.  
**Тандава - танец создания, сохранения и уничтожения, который Шива исполнил в ночь Махашиваратри.  
*** Бильва - индийская айва, священное дерево Шивы.


End file.
